A Dance With The Enemy
by fanfictiongoddess
Summary: Screw On Head attends a fey masquerade to try and stop Emperor Zombie from making an alliance with the Unseelie queen. But he may be too late. Warning, there will be slash.


What was the point of the stupid rule that he had to wear at least a mask? It was not as if he could easily hide what he was with a mask. And there was no way he was dressing in full costume. Fey standards were way too high for that. So here he was at a masquerade in the fey world, wearing a half mask with the red,white, and blue colors.

The Unseelie court was an odd bunch. People often thought that the Unseelie court of made up of only terrifying and ugly creatures. They were not wrong in the thought that there were members of the court of that nature. In fact, almost as soon as Screw On Head had entered, he nearly slipped on dripped blood from a Redcaps hat. No telling where the blood had came from, and Screw On Head wasn't going to ask him.

Despite the rogues gallery of boggles, goblins, and yes, redcaps, they were other type of fey and creatures. Some of them hauntingly beautiful yet dangerous. A few even seemed to be exiled members of the Seelie court. There were even creatures that were not humanoid. Such as the six tailed fox that walked by him at one point. He wasn't sure, but he thought that fox had winked at him.

As he made his way through the crowd, he spotted the Unseelie queen. She would have looked normal is not for the large, dragonfly like wings, sharp pointed ears, and all black eyes. He wasn't here to judge how normal or not she looked. No, he had more pressing matters.

Rumors had been going on that Emperor Zombie was planning on forming an alliance with the Unseelie queen. The last thing anyone needed was an army of fey and fey creatures working with Zombie. Screw On Head wasn't even sure he could handle that sort of chaos. Which was why he had come to speak to the Unseelie queen to try and quash these rumors. If not rumors, he would have to convince her to not form an alliance with Zombie.

He was about to approach the throne when someone stepped before him. The being before him had a rather striking costume. The being wore a shade of purple that almost seemed black in the right light. His cloak was made up of vulture feathers, which matched with his face covering vulture head shaped mask. Screw On Head couldn't even see the beings eyes, the eye holes covered by tinted lenses.

The fey (at least, Screw On Head was sure it was a fey) dressed in the vulture theme offered his hand. At first Screw On head was confused by the action until the vulture dressed fey spoke.

"Would you fancy a dance?" the fey asked.

For a moment, Screw On Head thought he recognized the voice. He might had been able to truly place it if the fey's mask did not muffle his voice. Screw On Head shrugged it off.

"I'm sorry. I really don't have time to dance with you. I'm on a rather important mission..." Screw On Head started.

The fey titled his head.

"Are you refusing me then? Refusing a polite gesture? To turn down such a gesture is considered rather rude in the Fey world, you know. And when one's considered rude here... well, it just doesn't end well." the fey said.

Screw On Head frowned now. If he didn't know better, he would say the fey just threatened him. While he really didn't have time for this, he would rather just get it over with then make an possible enemy.

"Very well. I will have one dance with you. But then I really have things I must attend to." Screw On Head said after a moment of thought.

"Of course. I will not make this long, then." the fey said.

The fey then pulled Screw On Head close. Closer then Screw On Head had expected. This action made him somewhat uncomfortable, but it was far too late to back out now. Steeling himself, he let the fey lead. For about a minute he started to go over dance steps in his head. No use embarrassing himself even if he wasn't into this dance. A little longer into the dance, and the fey spoke.

"You dance quite well." the fey said.

"I've learned some odd skills over the years." Screw On Head said.

Screw On Head would never tell the fey that he never really had the opportunity to try his dancing skills in a long time. Not since Patience. He doubted he ever be dancing with her again.

"So, you have a name?" the fey asked.

Screw On Head hesitated for a moment. The fey were known to be tricky creatures. Would giving his name to one be a bad thing? After a moment, Screw On Head decided to be cautious.

"They call me, Head." Screw On Head said, technically not telling a lie. It was a nickname of his.

The fey chuckled slightly. A very familiar chuckle Screw On Head noted, but still couldn't place it.

"Cautious, are you? Fair enough. They call me Corpse, here." the fey said.

Screw On Head nearly grimaced at the less then pleasant sounding name. That uncomfortable feeling was returning. He decided now was a good time to take his leave of Corpse's company.

"I do believe that song just ended. If you don't mind, I have something to do now." Screw On Head said, pulling out of Corpse's grip.

For a moment, Screw On Head could almost swear Corpse felt hurt by this action. Instead of saying something to express any hurt, Corpse shrugged.

"Very well. By all means, do what you came here to do." Corpse said.

Without a word, Screw On Head started up to the Unseelie queen's throne yet again. He didn't hear corpse chuckle darkly.

"Oh, this shall be interesting. Interesting indeed."


End file.
